


Love Me Harder

by officialvyvyan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialvyvyan/pseuds/officialvyvyan
Summary: jean kirstein is a mob boss, armin arlert is his boyfriend who couldnt hurt a fly





	Love Me Harder

A sadistic smile was plastered on my face as I watched the brunette boy on his knees on the floor, blood pouring from his nose and one of his eyes blackened.

"You might want to shut your mouth, Jaeger," I say and the boy looked up at me, green eyes burning into me but I didn't care.

 

"Fuck you" He spat and I looked up at Levi and he nodded, giving Eren another kick to the face. Eren yelled out in pain, bracing himself as he spat blood onto the concrete floor, narrowly missing Levi's feet.

I hear a gun cock and I turn to see Annie had pressed the barrel of the pistol to Eren's head. I smile wider, watching Eren squirm as he was certainly scared of Annie pulling the trigger. I trail my fingers over my thighs, preparing for the worst, it was all depending on what the small brat was going to pull, so it was most certainly going to end with his brains splattered on the wall of my warehouse.

"You wanna try that again?" Annie asks, leaning down so she's face-to-face with Eren who just scoffs and looks away, clearly panicking.

"He doesn't mean any of it, Boss" I turn to look at Mikasa, who was being held back by Reiner. "Let him go, I'll speak to him," She says and hear Eren make a sound of protest and then a small yelp to what I could only guess was Annie pushing the gun to his head harder.

"I'll let him off today," I say, feeling bad for Mikasa.

This was all because Mikasa joined the Mob without Eren's permission. Eren was looking out for her which was obvious but when he stormed in here with a gun in his hand we had no choice but to retaliate so Levi had managed to get the gun out of his hand in one swift movement and pinned him to the floor.

"But, Jean-" Reiner starts and cuts himself off when I send him a cold look and he swallows hard. "I mean, Boss, he is clearly endangering the Mob-"

"And if he even thinks about it Annie won't hesitate to blow his brains out, will you Annie?" I ask, looking over at the blonde girl who shakes her head, finger hovering over the trigger. "The same with Mikasa"

"What?" Both Mikasa and Eren say in unison. 

"Mikasa will also be killed, because if we were o actually kill Eren I know full well that she will slyly try and get us caught so you'll have to go to" I smirk, glancing at the girl who was clearly both shocked and upset that I'd seen through her calm ruse. 

"Hah" Reiner lets out a one-syllable laugh. "I don' think he'll be blabbering anytime soon, Mikasa," He says eyeing the boy on the floor with tears streaming down his face.

"Vice-versa too," I say. "Levi, show them to the door," I say and Annie sighs, pulling the gun away and spinning quickly aiming and shooting at one of the sandbag dummies across the room and Eren and Mikasa both jump. Sand started spilling out of the dummy onto the floor and Annie turns to look at me and I nod.

"See what you're up against, Jaeger?" I ask and the boy looks at the floor. "Mikasa, yo better be here tomorrow at 2 am otherwise I'm going to assume you're not in anymore and we might have to sort out an arrangement"

Levi hauls Eren to his feet and drags him out of the doors, Reiner doing the sameMikasawho had admitted defeat, muttering a "Yes, Boss." weakly as a response.

"Oh dear" I hear a familiar voice say and I smile widely. "You should put some ice on that, and if that doesn't deflate-"

"Armin!" Reiner booms out and I see the blonde flinch.

"Hey!" I yell louder at Reiner who tenses up and takes Mikasa through the doors. Armin shrugs, smiling widely as he made his way through the people in the room to get to me, a bag in his hands.

"I bought us lunch" He smiles and I bite my lip, preventing myself from smiling at him. "I didn't have enough money on me to get everyone anything, sorry" He apologises to the rest of the people in there and everyone mutters something along the lines of 'it's fine' to him and he nods.

I lean forward and pull him into my lap, wrapping my arms around his waist. "You've really gotta stop helping the enemies," I said, nuzzling into his hair and he starts playing with the plastic bag.

"I feel bad for them," Armin says and I hum as a laugh.

Armin and I started dating when the Mob had been active for about a year, we met at a bar where he was working and we hit it off from there.

He is really cute in the sense he could never hurt a fly, he hates seeing people in pain and he just wants to help everyone so it's really hard for him to come and see me at work but he fights through it as I'm there most of the time so we barely have any time to ourselves. 

I watch as Armin eyes the blood that was starting to stain the floor in front of us, and I tap his thigh. "Come on" He stands up, turning away from it and he starts walking into my office.

"Petra, clean this up please" I order and she nods. "One of you clean up the sand too, I don't need any of you getting sick from that" I order, following Armin into my office and closing the door.

"I bought Chinese" He unpacks the food and I smile.

"Atta boy" I smile, sitting opposite him.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was meant to be an introduction chapter like all of my other ones but this had 1,000 words so oops.
> 
> Yeah so if you don't really get the plot Jean is a mob boss and Armin is his too-pure-for-this-world boyfriend who couldn't hurt a fly. I found this plot bunny on tumblr so I decided to do it with jearmin :) Hope you enjoy  
> ~ Chloe


End file.
